Advaseele
The Advaseele (アドヴァジーレ, Adovu~ajīre), full designation Super Subspace Submersible Advaseele (超亜空間潜水艇アドヴァジーレ, Chō Akūkan Sensui-tei Adovu~ajīre), is a subspace submersible and the legacy of the explorer Professor Mugen. The last submersible constructed by him, it was designed to explore the deepest, unexplored regions of subspace Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. Design The Advaseele has several configurations, however they share a vaguely humanoid shape with arms, legs and a head . In its initial form, the Advaseele has several fins on its back with thrusters built into them, which can be jettisoned after use. It has a dome-like 'head' with multiple light on it and bulky shoulders with thin 'arms' with claws . In its final form, the Advaseele's shape is more humanoid with arms with hands, legs with feet and a head with an eye. There are rotating rings on the Advaseele's 'arms' and 'legs' . As Hyakume noted, the Advaseele resembles a huge . The Advaseele is piloted from a spherical chamber which can be accessed via chute from a hatch on the outside of the craft. The chute deposits the pilot into a rotating seat, in front of which is a spherical holographic display and a retracting perch for Flint. When the Advaseele shifts into its true form, the seat moves the pilot to an upright position and monitors on the walls of the sphere display the environment outside of the craft. When the Advaseele is preparing to engage the Flint system, the control chamber is locked down with additional supports locking into the central display and securing the pilot. A special suit is materialized on the pilot and a holographic display ring is placed around their head . Technology Like other subspace submersibles, the Advaseele is capable of diving through regions of subspace which regular ships would be unable to transverse. However it is designed to go deeper than any other craft, to the deepest parts of subspace where other submersibles cannot safely go . As such, it is quite resilient, capable of withstanding debris, comet tails and subspace explosions . The Advaseele is capable of shifting between several different modes, including its standard configuration, a more compact form and its final, humanoid form . The Advaseele also possesses a number of systems which help it move through the depths of the subspace; its feet can produce surfaces, similar to energy shields, which it can use to slow its descent or use to jump off of and propel itself in another direction. The drill-like rotating rings on its arms also help the craft to plough its way through subspace, as such it often flies with its arms stretched forward . Flint is designed to interface with the Advaseele and is the key to unlocking its final form, as well as operating its Flint system (フリントシステム, Furintoshisutemu), which is designed for deep subspace penetration purposes . It also activates an system which communicates with and supports the pilot . History The Advaseele was built by Professor Mugen at some point before his disappearance, his last ship and masterpiece, designed to dive deeper than other subspace submersibles, beyond the end of known subspace. Though he never managed to use it for its intended purposes, Professor Mugen left clues for his son Kanata to follow, leading to its resting place in his workshop ship on the comet Hrbek Oda . Abyss of Hyperspace When Kanata Mugen and Marika Kato boarded Professor Mugen's old ship, they found the Advaseele, where it had remained since after its creator's disappearance. Shortly afterwards, forces from Yggdrasil arrived and a confrontation ensued. During the standoff, Flint flew towards the submersible and was registered by it, causing it to release itself from its moorings and destabilize the ship with the impact. As the Bentenmaru and Yggdrasil forces fought, Kanata entered the Advaseele via an access hatch and landed in the cockpit with Flint. The Advaseele then started up and launched as the ship collapsed before diving into subspace Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 08Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 09. As the Advaseele jettisoned its fins and backpack, and dove deeper into subspace, it was pursued by several Flawens. Kanata was contacted by Scarlett Cypher who tried to persuade him to surrender but Kanata refused, saying that he wished to see the bright colour at the end of subspace. On confirming Kanata's will and intention, Flint connected to the Advaseele. As the ship's AI declared its name, the Advaseele shifted to its true form .The Flawens then launched subspace explosives at the Advaseele, however the Bentenmaru submerged and came to the Advaseele's aid, managing to incapacitate all but Scarlett's craft. After speaking with Marika regarding his decision, Kanata took the Advaseele down towards the deepest depths of subspace, going too deep for Scarlett's Flawen to follow Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 10. Transmitting data back to the Bentenmaru as it descended, the Advaseele eventually reached the end of known subspace, the aggregation point discovered by Professor Mugen known as the 'X-Point'. Explaining to Kanata how the Professor had constructed it to go beyond and create a new path, the Advaseele and gave Kanata the trigger. After thinking for a moment, Kanata activated the trigger, starting the Advaseele's Flint system. The Advaseele then proceeded to use it to penetrate and go beyond the X-Point, unleashing an energy wave from the depths of subspace and opening up a whole new subspace junction in the process . After a short while floating in the depths of subspace, the Advaseele was discovered and recovered by the combined Odette II and Barbaroosa, and the Bentenmaru . Gallery MPM-mvol2-cover.jpg|The Advaseele on Volume 2's cover Abyss of Hyperspace - BD Cover.jpg|The Advaseele on the BD release's cover Advaseele - Initial Form.png|The Advaseele's initial form Advaseele - Initial Form 2.png|The Advaseele diving in its initial form Advaseele - Model.jpg|Frame Out Models' Advaseele Abyss_of_Hyperspace_-_After_Photo.png|The Advaseele in the group's photo, giving a victory sign Kanata Mugen - Advaseele Startup.png|Kanata and Flint in the Advaseele's control chamber during start-up Kanata Mugen - Advaseele Diving.png|Kanata in the Advaseele's control chamber during diving Trivia *The Advaseele appears on the covers of Abyss of Hyperspace's BD release and Volume 2 of the manga. *As Hyakume noted, the Advaseele resembles a huge , specifically an used for deep dives . *A model version of the Advaseele is set to be released by Frame Out Models captainMARIKA, Official Twitter. *The Advaseele's AI system shares its voice actor with Professor Mugen and Flint. References Category:Ships Category:Movie-Only Category:Work in progress